


Pretending

by TheIronMechanic



Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week 2020, PepperonyWeek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic
Summary: Pepper just needed a date for her family gathering. The catch? She has been dating him for a while. The truth? She's got no one. Or does she?Pepperony Week 2020 Day 2: Fake Dating AU
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

“Shit” Pepper exclaims the moment she hangs up. “Shit shit shit shit” She runs her hands through her hair, exasperated. Her whole body is burning, with nerves maybe? She doesn’t really know anymore.

She was expecting the call, _that_ she can admit. But what she was not expecting is that her brain would somehow come up with the stupidest idea and just blurt it out. Dating. _Dating_ for God’s sake. She just told her mom that she was dating and that she would bring him home for the family gathering next week.

‘ _What were you thinking?!_ ’

At first she wasn’t thinking at all, but then? Then she started to hear all about her cousins getting engaged and how her mother was so excited about it and how she wished that it would happen to her someday, blah blah blah. _Then_ her brain just came up with the idea. 

‘ _That was so stupid. Who will I bring now?_ ’

As she paced around the room, thinking about what she would do next, Tony walked up the stairs and just stood there, watching her. He had never seen her like this, the all-in-control Pepper was never exasperated, by _anything_.

“Whaaaat are you doing?” Hearing his voice, she stops abruptly, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. Noticing that she was indeed not okay, Tony walks slowly to where she is, plopping himself down on the stool next to hers. “Is everything okay?”

“No, nothing is okay.” Her head is in her hands, focusing on the counter.

“Oh well-“ He was expecting a ‘ _Yeah, I’m fine Tony_ ’ so that he could just make her laugh a bit and then leave, but her admitting that she wasn’t okay? Now _that_ was new. “Can I- can I do something to help you?” Slowly, she starts to sit up straight, her gaze fixed on him with a look he has never seen. “Uhmm, what- what is happening?”

“I need your help.” She blurts out, because although it may not be the _best_ idea, it seems to be the _only_ possible one.

“Yeah, whatever you need Pepper, you know that.” She smiles at that, knowing that he is being one hundred percent honest.

“My mom just called-“

“Is she okay?” She puts a hand on his arm, assuring him that it’s okay and that he should just let her finish.

“Yeah Tony, she’s okay.” A sight of relief escapes his lips and she continues. “She called because we have a family type of gathering next week due to one of my cousin’s engagement.” He nods, letting her know that he understands. “And somehow, my brain came up with the idea to tell my mother, who is really excited about the engagement because she hopes that one day that’d be me, that I have a boyfriend who I will be taking to the gathering.” Brows raised, Tony looks at her expectantly. “ _There_ is where I need your help. I need you to come with me and pretend that we are a couple.” She says that last part a bit too fast, but he still gets it, loud and clear.

“So let me get this straight-“ he turns on the stool, facing her completely “you want _me_ to come to your family gathering, pretending to be your _boyfriend_ for one day.” She nods.

“Well, it’s a weekend, so it’ll be two days minimum.” He stares at her, waiting for a ‘but’. But it never comes. “I know it’s stupid and that you have better things to do-“

“I’m in”

A weekend pretending to be Pepper’s boyfriend? Uh, _yeah please_ any day. He doesn’t need to be convinced to do that, he would play the part for weeks, even months if he could just be closer to her.

“You- are you serious?”

“Well yeah, why not? It’s _you_ Pepper, it’s not like I have to pretend to be one of your cousin’s boyfriend or something like that. I already feel like we are married, so I guess it won’t be that hard.” She blushes and drops her head, trying to hide her smile. ‘ _Point for me_ ’

“We are not married Tony-“ She punches his arm playfully and he stands up.

“Yet” Leaving her staring at him from the stool, he starts walking down the stairs to his lab. “Just tell me when we are supposed to leave and clear my schedule!” She chuckles softly.

‘ _Well, it could’ve gone worse_ ’

* * *

“Just- act civilized, please?” Pepper begs him as they approach the front door of the house.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me that I should act like myself?” She turns her head just to glare at him.

“Are you civilized when you are acting like yourself?” He opens his mouth to retort, but at the end he just sights.

“Most of the time no.”

“Exactly.” Pepper knocks on the door and turns to Tony who is fidgeting. “Relax Tony, it’s going to be okay.”

“But what if they don’t like me?” He whispers to her “I’m not exactly boyfriend material, and they probably have a conceived idea about me because of everything I’ve done.” Hearing him so concerned about this, makes her feel a bit soft on the inside. Is he really so eager to make a good impression on her family? Trying to reassure him, she puts a hand on his forearm.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll see.” She smiles at him and suddenly the front door opens, her dad standing right before her.

“Ginny sweetheart, I’m so glad you could make it!” He hugs her tight, letting her go after a couple of seconds. When she is back on her feet, her dad finally looks at Tony, not saying a word the moment he recognizes him.

“Uhm- hi, I’m Tony” He extends his hand for the older man to shake, but that doesn’t happen.

“This is your boyfriend?” Mr. Potts asks his daughter, not taking his eyes away from Tony.

“Yes, dad. And don’t be rude.” The older man scoffs and finally grabs the genius’ hand, squeezing a bit too tight.

“I would say nice to finally meet you, but it is not the case.” The moment he drops his hand, Mr. Potts walks right back in, leaving both Tony and Pepper completely shocked.

“Yeah, this is definitely not going great.” He whispers under his breath.

Pepper is the first through the door, Tony right behind her, for once in his life trying not to be the center of attention, not wanting a repeat of what just happened with Mr. Potts. Pepper’s mother is the first one who greets them, almost running to hug her daughter the moment she sees her.

“Oh honey! I’m so glad you could make it!” She kisses Pepper’s cheek multiple times, making Tony smile. “And where is that _boyfriend_ of yours, huh?” She points at the genius, making her mother turn to look at him.

“Hi Mrs. Potts” He says as casual as he can, getting a bit uncomfortable when the woman doesn’t respond right away, completely shocked by his presence.

“Mom-“ Pepper nudges her mother, trying to get a reaction out of her.

“Ginny!” One of her cousins hugs her from behind, catching everyone’s attention. “Oh my God, look at you! You are stunning!” All of her family starts walking towards them, some noticing him standing there. “What- is that- isn’t that your boss?” Her cousin whispers in her ear, not making a good job of hiding his words from Tony.

“Yeah, but he’s here-“

“He’s her boyfriend” Her father says from the kitchen. Making everyone gasp, some louder than others, making Tony and Pepper feel more embarrassed than they’ve ever felt in their life.

“Good for you Ginny!” One of her cousins exclaims, walking straight to Tony and patting him on the back. “I’m Jason” He extends his hand to the billionaire, who shakes it with a tight smile.

“Tony”

“Yeah, I know man.” Jason chuckles. “Pleasure to meet you.” ‘ _Finally someone nice._ ’

After some time of hugs and compliments for Pepper and awkward introductions for Tony, they are finally left alone.

“I don’t think this was a good idea Pepper.” He whispers, looking at Mr. Potts staring at him from the couch. “Your dad hates me, I don’t know how your mom feels about me, but I can tell you that it’s not good, and I could say the same about all of your cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents except for Jason and Lucy, who actually seem to like me.” Pepper sights, knowing full well that he is right.

“I know Tony, but we’ll figure it out, okay? We always do.” He smiles fondly at that. “Use your charm and you’ll have everyone under your spell in no time.”

“Didn’t you want me to act civilized?” He raises an eyebrow, making her chuckle.

“I said win them over, not hit on them. I’m pretty sure my grandma won’t be happy if you start flirting with her husband.” She laughs softly.

“Well, you never know” Pepper punches him on the arm playfully, both of them smiling.

“Don’t be stupid, just be your charming self and it’ll be over soon.” He smirks and looks around.

“Game on.”

* * *

“So-“ Tony closes the fridge, bottle of water in hand, and turns to Mrs. Potts who is leaning on the counter, looking at him “You and Ginny?”

“Uh- yeah, we are- we are together.” He opens the bottle and takes a sip.

“There’s some beer in there too, if you want.” He shakes his head slowly, a small smile on his face.

“I’m okay thank you, I don’t- I don’t drink anymore.” She raises her eyebrows, surprised at that statement.

“Oh, well- And how long have you been together?”

“Uhmm, about five months? I’m not really good with dates.” He gives her a tight smile.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that she has never told me that you were together, and she always lets meknow whenever she gets a new boyfriend. And you’ve got to understand my shock when I saw that the person she was bringing along was none other than Tony Stark.” He nods as he presses his back on the fridge, understanding.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Potts, it’s totally understandable. I know my reputation, and I’m not saying that nothing of what you might’ve seen on magazines is true, because I would be lying, but what I can assure you is that that’s not me anymore, I’m not the same person I was ten years ago.”

“I know Mr. Stark-“

“Call me Tony, please. Mr. Stark was my father.”

“Okay then, Tony. I’ll have to take your word for it, and I’ll also have to believe that you won’t hurt my daughter. Because billionaire or no billionaire, we would come for you.”

“I won’t hurt her Mrs. Potts, not ever. I might have been kind of an asshole to her in the past, but that’s what it is, the past. I care about her more than I would like to admit and that’s why I’m making an effort. I won’t fall back on old habits, I haven’t had a drop of alcohol on eight months, I haven’t gone out in almost a year and I haven’t had anyone over even months before I started dating your daughter. She is an amazing person who has been brave enough to put up with me for years, dealing with my advances, my messes and my hangovers. I have a lot of years to make up for and she deserves it, so I will try my best to not screw up.”

After he gets it all out of his chest he feels amazing, better than he has felt in a long time. It’s nice to tell someone what you really feel, because if Pepper was around he is sure he wouldn’t have said anything. But what he doesn’t know is that Mrs. Potts was not the only one listening to his words, because leaning on the bathroom door, close enough to hear them is Pepper, with tears running down her face and a big smile, completely shocked to hear Tony say those words to her mother.

Before anyone sees her, she gets in the bathroom, closes the door and splashes some water on her face, cleaning all the remnants of tears.

* * *

She’s been catching up nonstop with her aunts and uncles, regretting letting them ask her so many questions. When she is finally able to finish the questioning, Pepper decides to go somewhere quieter, like the backyard.

When she gets to the glass door, she sees Tony sitting on one of the benches, water bottle in hand, just looking at the sky. The sunlight makes his skin glitter, making him look ever more handsome. Trying no to disturb him, she seat right next to him. Noticing her, the billionaire just looks at her from the corner of his eye, smiles and focuses his attention back at the sky.

“Hey” She imitates him, trying to understand what he finds so interesting.

“Hey, tired of the third grade questioning?” He chuckles.

“Yeah, it’s been tough. But I got through it, free of charge.” He nods, a big smile on his face.

“Well, that’s good. Wouldn’t want to bill you out of jail, now would I?” She nudges him, making him close his eyes.

“Idiot.” She says playfully, making him smirk. They fall on a comfortable silence for a while, just listening at the birds and the wind. “How did it go with my parents?”

“I think it went well, although I’ve only spoken to your mom, your dad doesn’t even want to be near me, it seems.” His head falls a bit, this time looking at his hands. “But it was nice, having a chat with your mom. She was just worried about you.”

“Yeah, I know. I heard.” His eyes lock on hers, completely speechless. “Don’t worry.”

“You- you heard?” She nods “What- what did you hear exactly?”

“All of it.” He puts his head in his hands, running them through his hair and over his face.

“All of it?” He whispers.

“Yeah.” She puts a hand on his back, running it up and down slowly. “Tony. Look at me.” His hands fall to his knees, letting her finally see his face. “It’s okay.” With a sight, he stands up and starts pacing.

“No, it’s not okay. I was- You weren’t supposed to hear that. At least not yet. I don’t-“ She also gets up, walking to him and grabbing his hands, making him stop.

“Tony, look at me.” Instead of doing what she asked, his eyes go back to the sky. “Please.” At her tone, he finally gives in. “It’s okay. I’m really glad I heard you say that.”

“You- you are?” She nods, a small smile on her face. “It’s just that-“

“What?” She asks, knowing that he always needs a little push to talk about important topics.

“I don’t want to screw up, okay?” He sights “I don’t want to screw up what we have. I don’t- I’m not good at this. Hell, I’ve never had _this_. I’ve never had a better friend than you-“

“Except Rhodey-“

“Yeah, but Rhodey is not like you. I’ve never had a best friend like you and I don’t want to risk it by asking for more. Because I’ve never been in a relationship, and I know that you have to commit and I’m just not good at commitment. You know how I am, and as much as I lo- like you, I know it won’t be enough. I know what being in a relationship entails and I’m not sure I could give you that, because you deserve so much more. And I-“ She puts her hands on both sides his face, making him stop talking.

“You are right, I know how you are. I know that being in a relationship with you will be tough, but that doesn’t mean that it won’t be worth it. Because if we are both willing to try, it might end up being better and easier than we expected. But only if you are willing to try. Are you?” He nods frantically, making her smile.

“I apologize in advance.”

“For what?” She frowns.

“For this.” Suddenly his lips are on hers, and not a second after her brain catches up, she is kissing him back. It’s sweeter than she was expecting, always imagining her first kiss with Tony being much more frenetic. But she isn’t complaining, not at all, she likes this version of him much more.

They kiss for what feels like hours, in reality only being a couple of minutes, until they break apart, foreheads together, out of breath.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” He chuckles.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” She kisses him softly once again, not needing any more words to describe what she was feeling. This kiss ends up being longer than the last, making her weak on her knees.

“Wow, we really are good at this, aren’t we?” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood, earning a small kiss from Pepper.

“Don’t get over your head.”

“Oh, no. Not at all, I definitely think we need more practice.” Before she can say anything else, his mouth is back on hers, earning a small moan from her, making him smile into the kiss.

It might’ve felt like the worst idea at the time, but in this moment, right here, it feels like she has never come up with a better one in her entire life.

“I guess we don’t need to pretend anymore, now do we?” He asks after he breaks the kiss.

“No, I guess we don’t.” She smiles and kisses him again, not being able to resist. Because now that she can do it whenever she wants, why not take advantage of it?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my second and last prompt fill for Pepperony Week 2020. I may write some more of these but not in time for this week.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
